Uncontrollable Man
by yudadudum
Summary: Mental, Hati, otak, dan bahkan seluruh perasaannya telah rusak. Mencoba untuk mencari, namun ia tidak tau apa yang harus dia cari! Terasa kosong seperti cangkang yang kosong! Di tambah dengan statusnya yang telah berubah, semakin membuat kejiwaannya terganggu. Dan saat semua penderitaan itu, keinginan untuk mengendalikan dirinya pun tercipta...


**DISCLAIMER**

 **Semua karakter dalam fic ini adalah murni milik para pengarangnya. Termasuk "Ooc"**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

 **Goodlike Naru... dan Sbg!**

 **.**

 **Gendre :**

 **Advanture, Mistery, Supranatural!**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Mental, Hati, otak, dan bahkan seluruh perasaannya telah rusak. Mencoba untuk mencari, namun ia tidak tau apa yang harus dia cari! Terasa kosong seperti cangkang yang kosong! Di tambah dengan statusnya yang telah berubah, semakin membuat kejiwaannya terganggu. Dan saat semua penderitaan itu, keinginan untuk mengendalikan dirinya malah tercipta dalam beberapa pemikiran dangkal dari beberapa ras yang ada hingga membuat semuanya menuju... Kehancuran!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **Ini hanyalah sebuah cerita selingan yang di buat hanya untuk hiburan. Jangan terlalu banyak berharap dari cerita ini karena saya hanya ingin memantau respon dari para reader. Jika banyak yang menyukainya, mungkin saja ini akan terus berlanjut. Dan jika tidak... maka yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap 1. Just enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

Putih...

Saat matanya terbuka, hanya warna putilah yang bisa dia lihat.

Sempat ia berpikir...

'apakah ini surga?'

"Ohhh... kau sudah sadar rupanya"

"..."

Tapi semua pikiran itu lenyap seketika saat dia memdemgar suara yang dapat dia asumsikan sebagai seorang pria.

Matanya mencoba melirik lesamping walau terasa sedikit susah. Rambut berwarna Crimson panjang dengan setelan pakaian yang terlihat aneh dimatanya. Itulah yang dapat dia tangkap dari seorang pria dengan umur kisaran 25 tahunan yang saat ini sedang berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyuman manis yang terarah kepadanya.

Mata biru itu tidak merespon dan lebih memilih kembali menatap kearah jurusan lurus pandangannya. Saat itu dia mulai tersadar, saat ini dia sedang berada di ruangan perawatan, dan warna putih yang dia lihat tadi hanyalah langit-langit ruangan ciri has dari ruangan perawatan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, apakah kau sudah merasa baikan?"

Dia dapat mendengar pria itu kembali berbicara. Tapi entah kenapa dia malah enggan untuk meresponnya. Perasaannya saat ini sedang kacau. Dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa pada pertanyaan sederhana itu. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan meluncur saja dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa... aku tidak mati"

Suara tanpa emosi sedikit mengagetkan sang pria yang sedari tadi memantau kondisinya dari samping tempat tidurnya. Tapi bibirnya kembali tersenyum dan mulai menjawab.

"Adiku menemukanmu sekarat di hutan daerah sini. Dan sebagai makhluk yang memiliki hati, tidak mungkinkan kami membiarkan seseorang mati begitu saja bukan!"

Walau jawaban itu terdengar meyakinkan, namun dia dapat menangkap adanya sedikit kebohongan dari jawaban pria itu.

"Begitu yah" gumamnya pelan.

Mata biru sayunya dia arahkan keseluruh penjuru ruangan. dan seperti apa yang dia pikirkan tadi, alat kesehatan dan bau obat-obatan dapat dia temukan di ruangan tersebut.

Terasa lelah karena terlalu lama berbaring, akhirnya dia mencoba untuk menegakan tubuhnya. Namun...

"..?!"

Dia urungkan niatnya dan kembali melirik pria di sampingnya itu.

"Apa... yang terjadi pada tubuhku"

Senyum pria itu seketika berubah menjadi tatapan sendu saat dia dapat mendengar sebuah pertanyaan yang di tujukan kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku nak.. aku tidak tau apa yang telah menimpamu. Tapi..."

Pria itu menggantungkan ucapannya dan menatap kearah tubuh Naruto. Dan sebuah hal yang kita anggap mustahilpun dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

"... perut hingga ujung kakimu telah hancur dan hilang entah kemana!"

Sebuah fakta yang akan membuat ilmuan atau dokter manapun di dunia ini akan terkena shok yang begitu hebat saat melihat hal semacam itu.

Bagaimana tidak?! Sekitar 70 persen daging dan organg tubuhnya yang memiliki jangkauan dari ujung kaki hingga perut, telah hilang dari tempatnya semula dan hanya menyisahkan dada bagian rusuk hingga kepalanya. Terlihat pula perban yang membalut bagian bawah dadanya beserta banyaknya selang yang di tusukan pada luka tempat terpisahnya setengah badannya.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya kau bisa bertahan dengan tubuh seperti ini. Yahhh, bisa di bilang kau adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia ini!"

Untuk manusia normal pada umumnya, sudah pasti mereka akan langsung drop bahkan akan memilih mati dari pada bertahan dengan kondisi seperti itu. Tapi sayangnya,.. dia bukanlah Manusia normal.

"Begitu yah..."

Dengan pandangan sayu, mata biru itu kembali tertutup karena merasa kesadarannya mulai meninggalkan dirinya.

"kuharap perkataanmu itu benar!"

.

.

.

"Jadi air mata phonix tidak bekerja pada tubuhnya yah!?"

Walau raut wajah dan suara itu terlihat tenang, tapi Sirzech tau betul bahwa sahabat Maonya itu saat ini sedang berpikir keras tentang masalah yang sedang di hadapinya itu.

"Benar! Sepertinya, tubuhnya menolak segala macam bentuk pengobatan yang di berikan padanya. Bahkan para medis hanya bisa memperban lukanya dan memberikan suplai cairan metabolis agar tubuhnya tidak dehidrasi!"

Ajuka benar-benar tidak mengerti akan hal ini. Dirinya yang telah melakukan penelitian selama bertahun atau bahkan beratus-ratus tahun dan mendapat gelar sebagai sang jenius Super Devil karena telah berhasil membuat penemuan yang menjadi fondasi utama dari pertambahan jumblah bagi ras Iblis, dapat di buat kelabakan dengan kenyataan yang ada saat ini.

"Ini benar-benar aneh. Setahuku, air mata Phonix dapat menyembuhkan dan meregenerasi bagian tubuh manapun jika sang pemilik tubuh ini belumlah mati. Tapi hal itu sama skali tidak berlaku pada pemuda tersebut"

Sirzechpun juga masih belum percaya dengan kenyataan ini. Mulai dari bagaimana bisa pemuda yang dia ketahui adalah seorang Manusia yang bisa selamat dengan kondisi tubuh seperti itu, hingga tidak berpengaruhnya air mata Phonix yang bahkan menjadi cairan penyembuh nomor satu di kalangan seluruh makhluk Supranatural.

"Mungkinkah ini dikarenakan adanya energi aneh yang tengah mendiami tubuhnya?"

"Itu mungkin saja. Tapi walau bagaimanapun juga, tidak mungkin seorang Manusia dapat bertahan dalam kondisi yang bahkan kita saja sebagai seorang Mao akan menjadi sangat mustahil untuk selamat jika mendapat luka seperti itu hanya karena sebuah energi aneh!"

Sirzech kembali berpikir sejenak.

"Hmmmm... kalau begitu, mungkin karna evi pieces"

"Itu juga tidak mungkin. Karena sebelum dia direngkernasi, tubuh Pemuda itu sudah kehilangan setengah badannya dan dia masih hidup!"

"Hahhhh... ini sungguh membingungkan!" Sirzech menghela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke tepian kursi bangsawannya.

Pasti kalian akan berpikir bahwa, ' untuk apa dua orang Mao yang paling di segani oleh seluruh makhluk Supranatural di dunia ini harus berpikir keras hanya karena seorang manusia'.

Sendainya yang di bahas ini adalah Manusia biasa, tentu saja mereka tidak perlu mempersoalkannya. Tapi masalahnya, saat ini yang mereka bahas adalah seorang Manusia yang telah kehilangan setengah badannya, dan terdampar di hutan Dunia bawa yang di mana atmosfir dan udaranya sangat berbeda dari dunia manusia sehingga Manusia normal tidak akan bisa bertahan dalam lingkungan seperti itu, apa lagi dengan keadaan tubuh yang tinggal separuh.

Memang dia telah di rengkarnasi oleh Rias Gremory yang selaku adik dari Mao Lucifer sehingga dia masih bisa bertahan sampai saat ini. Tapi tetap saja, terdampar di dunia para Iblis dan kehilangan setengah anggota tubuhnya, adalah hal yang paling muatahil bagi Manusia untuk hidup. Di tambah lagi tidak adanya aura Sacred Gear di tubuhnya, hal itu tentu saja menambah kebingungan bagi para Mao.

Tidak hanya semua itu yang membuat mereka kelabakan. Akan tetapi, tidak diketahuinya asal dari pemuda tersebut. Bagaimana dia sampai terdampar di dunia bawah dan mengalami hal semacam itu. Padahal dunia bawah wilayah kekuasaan para Iblis ini merupakan Dimensi yang berbeda dari dunia Manusia dan memiliki kekai atau pelindung yang tidak akan mudah di tembus bahkan oleh makhluk sekelas Dewa sekalipun. Tapi anehnya pemuda tersebut dapat masuk tanpa terdeteksi bahkan dengan kondisi seperti itu.

Sempat mereka berpikir, mungkin telah terjadi sebuah Variabel yang membuat sistem keamanan dimensi Dunia bawah terganggu dan tidak di sadari oleh siapapun sehingga pemuda tersebut bisa terdampar di situ. Tapi tetap saja, bagaimana mungkin seorang Manusia bisa selamat dari kerasnya dampak perpindahan dimensi secara paksa tersebut. Sendainya Manusia itu memiliki sihir teleportasi tingkat tinggi yang belum mereka ketahui, mungkin semua itu masih bisa di pikirkan secara logika. Namun sayangnya, mereka juga tidak bisa menemukan adanya energi sihir apapun dalam tubuhnya selain adanya sebuah energi aneh yang mereka sama skali tidak ketahui.

"Hal ini mungkin bisa sedikit berbahaya mengingat tidak diketahuinya asal dari pemuda tersebut. Aku sudah mencari profilnya mulai dari foto yang ada di seluruh dunia Manusia hingga jejak energi yang mungkin saja dia tinggalkan. Tapi sayang, semua itu sia-sia!"

Sirzech terdiam sejenak dalam pikirannya. Lalu tiba-tiba, sebuah pemikiran muncul di otaknya.

"Apakah mungkin dia berasal dari Dimensi lain?"

"..."

Ajuka terdiam sesaat untuk memikirkan apa yang barusan di katakan oleh Sirzech.

Benar juga! Kenapa hal itu tidak terpikir olehnya? Manusia yang bisa bertahan dengan tubuh seperti itu, terdampar di dunia bawah tanpa terdeteksi, tidak memiliki profil ataupun riwayat hidup apapun, dan memiliki energi aneh yang tidak perna mereka rasakan.

"Mungkin itu ada benarnya. Melihat dari situasi saat ini, memang hal itulah yang paling masuk akal!" Setelah mengatakan itu, raut wajah Ajuka terlihat lebih serius dari biasanya.

"Kalau benar seperti itu, maka kita harus lebih berhati-hati... dia bukanlaha Manusia biasa. kau juga merasakannya bukan!"

Sirzech juga ikut masang wajah serius saat mendengar perkataan Ajuka barusan.

"Tentu saja aku merasakannya... walau terasa samar, akan tetapi energi aneh yang tidak perna kita rasakan sebelumnya itu memiliki tingkatan yang cukup besar... ah tidak!"

Sirzech menggantukam ucapannya dan menutup mata.

"... lebih tepatnya,... itu bahkan terlalu besar untuk seorang Mao sekalipun"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~~~~~UNCONTROLABLE MAN~~~~~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~Skipe time~ ~One Month Later~**_

 _ **.**_

"Apa dia belum sadar Nii-sama?"

"..."

"Benar Rias, pemuda itu belumlah sadar"

"..."

"Tapi ini sudah satu bulan! Apakah Ni-sama yakin dia masih hidup?"

"..."

"Tentu saja dia masih hidup. Lihtlah, penunjuk detak jangtungnya masih ber-"

"Ohhh lihat, dia sudah sadar!"

Untuk kesekian lamanya, akhirnya mata biru sayu itu kembali terbuka dan menatap langit-langit ruangan perawatan tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah sadar?"

Dia melirik kesamping untuk melihat seorang wanita berambut Crimson panjang dengan ukuran Dada yang kelewat besar untuk anak seusianya itu. Dia duduk di sebuah kursi yang terletak di samping kananya sambil menatap dirinya penasaran.

Mata itu lalu kembali melirik ke arah belakang gadis itu yang juga terdapat seorang Pria yang jika tidak salah dia ingat adalah Pria yang dia lihat saat pertama kali tersadar dari komanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Lirikannya kembali kearah wanita berambut Crimson itu yang sedang bertanya kepadanya.

"Siapa...kau?"

Dapat dia lihat wanita itu tersenyum simpul dan dengan gerakan anggun khas para keluarga bangsawan, dia memperkenallan dirinya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Rias. Rias Gremory... dan pria di belakangku ini adalah Sirzech Gremory sekaligus Oni-samaku!"

Dia terdiam sejenak sebelum pandangannya teralihkan oleh perasaan aneh di bawah tubuhnya.

"..."

"Jadi... bisakah aku mengetahui namamu dan dari mana kamu berasal"

Terdiam sejenak untuk memikirkan apa yang harus dia jawab dengan pertanyaan itu. Dan sebuah nama tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya.

"Na-naruto... Uzumaki Naruto" jawabnya pelan, namun dapat di dengar dengan jelas oleh kedua makhluk yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan sedikit senyuman. Salahkan saja telinga abnormal yang mereka miliki. Yahhhh, Tentu saja. Itu semua karena mereka adalah Iblis.

"Uzumaki Naruto? Hmmm... nama yang sedikit aneh"

Tidak memperdulikan tanggapan dari gadis itu, pria yang saat ini sedang terbaring di ranjang pasien lebih memilih menatap Sirzech dan mengajukan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ingin dia tanyakan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku?"

Berbanding terbalik dengan Rias yang hanya mengangkat satu alisnya bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto, Sirzech malah tersenyum dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kami menggunakan air mata Phonix untuk mengembalikan tubuhmu yang hilang dan walaa, tubuhmu telah kembali seperti semula"

"Air mata...Phonix?"

"Yap... itu adalah cairan penyembuh nomor satu yang hanya di miliko oleh klan Phonix" kali ini Riaslah yang berbicara. Namun hal itu malah menambah kebingungan di pikiran Naruto.

"Klan Phonix?"

"Be-"

Rias tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya saat sebuah tangan menepuk pelan pundaknya. Dan sang pelaku adalah kakaknya sendiri Sirzech Gremory.

Sirzech menggeleng pelan untuk mengisaratkan agar Rias tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Mengerti akan maksud dari kakaknya, Rias mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan kakanya untuk berbicara.

"Ada banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui nak, dan kamilah salah satu dari kesekian banyaknya hal tersebut"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit yang tidak perna dia lihat, dan udara yang sangat berbeda dengan dunia asalanya. Walau dengan semua keanehan tersebut, harus dia akui orang yang bisa membuat hal semacam ini bisa diseebut sebagai seorang jenius.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di sebuah taman rumput yang cukup luas dengan adanya sebuah pohon besar di tengah lapangan tersebut. Dia sedang asik duduk bersandar di batang pohon besar tersebut sambil mencoba menikmati udara yang ada di area itu. Tapi sayang, sekeras apapum dia mencoba, udara di tempat itu benar-benar terasa berat dan tidak bisa di nikmati oleh Manusia seperti dirinya.

"Ternyata kau di sini yahhh!"

Indra pendengarannya dapat menangkap adanya sebuah suara wanita yang terletak cukup dekat tepat di depannya. Narutopun membuka matanya dan setelah itu yang dapat dia lihat adalah wajah seorang wanita yang sedang menatapnya dengan jarak yang terpaut hanya satu jengkal dari wajahnya. Di tambah lagi dengan belahan dadanya yang terlihat sangat jelas saat dia sedang berdiri dan menundukan tubuhnya agar wajahnya dan wajah milik Naruto dapat setara.

Bagi para lelaki normal, mereka pasti akan langsung tersentak dan merasa sedang mendapat rejeki nomplok. Tapi sayang, hal itu tidak berpengaruh padanya.

Bukannya tidak normal. Hanya saja, entah kenapa dia sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengan hal yang berbau kesenangan ataupun nafsu dunia. Ehh, tapi bukankah itu sama saja dengan ketidak normalan?!

"Maaf... tapi wajahmu terlalu dekat dengan wajahku. Dan lagi, belahan gunung itu dapat terlihat jelas jika kau berdiri seperti itu!" Ucap Naruto dengan pandangan datar yang bercampur dengan kekosongan, dan kepolosan.

"Ehh..." dengan cepat Rias menarik wajahnya dan dengan cepat pula dia menutupi dadanya dengan ke dua tangan sembari wajahnya yang terlihat memerah malu.

"He-hentai no baka!" Ucap Rias dengan sedikit membentak, walaupun ekspresi malunya sama skali tidak bisa dia sembunyikan.

Melihat hal tersebut Naruto malah menjadi bingung. Saat ini yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah...

'Hentai no baka?'

'Apa dia sedang sakit?'

'mungkin itu adalah sifat alami yang di miliki olah makhluk yang berkelamin wanita.. hmmmmm,, misteri, misteri!'

Tanpa memperdulikan wanita di depannya itu, Naruto lebih memilih kembali menutup mata dan memcoba menikmati udara yang ada,.. yahhhh, walaupun dia tau hal itu tidak akan perna berhasil.

Melihat rencananya tidak berhasil, Rias hanya bisa pasrah dan menghela nafas panjang.

Rencana? Yapp... semua itu adalah rencana yang dia buat agar dapat lebih akrab dengan Naruto. Dia sudah mencoba berbagai macam cara untuk lebih dekat dengan pemuda pirang yang satu ini. Tapi semua rencana itu sia-sia karena pemuda bernama Naruto itu benar-benar seperti orang idiot yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Bahkan perna sekali tanpa sengaja Naruto masuk ke kamar Rias dan melihat Rias yang sedang bertelanjang bulat yang hendak berpakain. Dan tebak apa yang terjadi... bukannya kaget, senang, mimisan, ataupun ekpresi mesum yang sering di tunjukan dalam anime atau Fanfic mainstream lainnya, Naruto malah bertanya dengan pandangan polos nan datar...

"Apa kau melihat buku yang sering aku baca?"

Pada saat itu karena kaget, Rias tidak dapat merespon dan hanya diam pada tempatnya. Melihat Rias yang hanya diam, Naruto kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dari ekspresimu, sepertinya kau tidak melihatnya" dan setelah mengatakan itu, diapun pergi tanpa memperdulikan Rias yang tengah menjerit keras karena baru menyadari kebodohannya.

Sejak saat itulah Rias baru menyadari... ternyata ada juga lelaki yang sama skali tidak tertarik pada keindahan tubuhnya.

Karena kesal Rias kembali mendekati Naruto dan berbicara dengan nada kesal.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu sih? Apa kau lupa jika aku ini adalah majikanmu dan kau adalah budakku!"

Perkataan yang menjadi hal tabuh bagi bangsa Iblis secara spontan keluar dari mulut manisnya. Dan saat dia baru menyadari hal itu, dengan cepat dia menutup mulutnya sendiri dan merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati.

"..."

Tidak ada respom dari sang pemuda. Tapi berbanding terbalik dengan udara yang mulai terasa berat dan panas. Rias yang terpaut cukup dekat dari Naruto mulai gemetar. Ketakutan yang teramat sangat mulai menggrogoti hatinya. Tanpa sadar kakinya telah melangkah mundur untuk menjaga jarak dari sang pelaku tekanan, dan dengan kesusahan dia berusaha untuk berbicara.

"To-tolong maafkan aku Naruto! I-ini tidak seperti ya-"

WHUSHHHHHH!

BRUKKKK!

Tidak sanggup menahan tekanan yang teramat sangat, Riaspun terduduk dengan air mata yang mulai keluar dari sela-sela matanya. Dan di detik kemudian, yang dapat dia lihat hanyalah kegelapan yang merenggut kesadarannya.

.

~di tempat lain, 5 menit sebelum kejadian~

.

"Jadi... tubuhnya bisa beregenerasi sendiri yah?!"

"Benar. Aku sempat di buat terkejut saat organ dalam, daging, serta tulang-tulang itu secara spontan tercipta kembali dengan sendirinya"

Sepertinya masih banyak yang harus di pelajari oleh Ajuka sebelum gelar Jenius bisa dia dapatkan. Karna kenyataannya, semua itu benar-benar di luar pemikirannya.

"Sudah berapa lama hal itu terjadi?"

"Sekitar 1 minggu yang lalu. Kau tidak mengetahui hal ini karena pada saat itu kau sedang pergi ke wilayah Yunani untuk mengadakan negosiasi kepada Dewa-Dewi yang ada di sana"

"Sudah selama itukah"

Sirzech menggangguk.

"Dan ada satu lagi yang membuatku sedikit kerepotan pada saat itu"

Menaikan satu alisnya bingung, Ajuka kembali bertanya.

"Dan hal apa gerangan yang bisa membuat sang Lucifer sampai 'sedikit' merepotan seperti itu?"

WHUSHHHHH!

DEG

Mereka berdua terdiam dengan kedua bola mata melebar sempurna saat sebuah lonjakan energi dapat mereka berdua rasakan.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Dengan ekspresi serius Ajuka bertanya.

Berbeda dengan Ajuka, Sirzech masih terdiam dengan adanya sebulir keringat yang menetes turun dari pelipisnya.

'Sial... Rias pasti telah salah bicara lagi kali ini!'

.

.

.

JEDARRRRRR!

DHUARRRRR!

Petir, angin, dan gempa sedang mengguncang hampir separuh dari seluruh wilayah Underworld. Retakan dan hempasan membuat tanah dan rumput yang menghiasinya terlempar kemana-mana dan hanya menyisahkan kawah-kawah kecil yang lebarnya hanya beberapa meter, hingga kawah luar biasa besar yang diameternya mencapai ratusan meter.

Diantara banyaknya benda-benda yang berterbangan, terlihat seoanggak tubuh wanita cantk juga ikut terlempar dengan cepatnya. Jika dia mengenai sesuatu yang keras dengan kecepatan seperti itu, pasti tubuhnya akan benar-benar sakit bahkan beberapa tulangnya bisa saja patah.

SHINGGGG!

GRAPPPP!

Namun sebelum itu terjadi, tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaran sihir teleportasi rercipta ke arah jurusan tempat tubuh wanita itu terlempar dan memunculkan seorang Pria yang memiliki rambut yang sama dengan sang gadis dan langsung menangkapnya dalam pelukan.

SHINGGGGG!

Tidak lama kemudian, ratusan bahkan Ribuan lingkaran sihir juga tercipta di belakang Sirzech yang memunculkan ribuan prajurit Iblis yang siap tempur.

Di sampingnya juga muncul 3 lingkaran shir yang mengeluarkan tiga Iblis dengan level tertinggi sekaligus merupakan para Mao yang memimpin seluruh ras Iblis yang ada di dunia bawah.

Mereka berempat termasuk Sirzech menatatp tajam ke depan dimana sumber kekacauan ini berasal.

GROARRRRRR!

Sebuah raungan yang dapat menggetarkan udara dan seluruh isinya menyambut kedatangan para Iblis di depannya.

Tubuh raksasa berwarna coklat kayu yang hampir menyamai sang naga terkuat Gred red, bentuk yang begitu tidak karuan, memiliki satu mata besar yang terletak di samping kepalanya, dan jangan lupa dengan adanya 10 ekor yang ujungnya menyerupai telapak tangan melambai ganas di belakang tubuhnya.

GORARRRR!

Monster jadi-jadian itu kembali meraung ganas sehingga menimbulkan guncangan dan petir yang semakin menggila.

Ajuka dan para Mao lainnya mengeraskan wajah mereka melihat hal tersebut.

"Aku tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi lagi! Serafal... cepat hubungi pihak Surga dan Gregori mengenai hal ini. Kita tidak akan bisa menghentikanya jika tanpa bantuan dari mereka!"

Tanpa menjawab, Serafal hanya mengangguk dan menghilang dari tempatnya.

Menatap tajam ke depan, Ajuka kemudian Berbicara.

"Jadi..., hal yang membuatmu 'sedikit' kerepotan itu adalah ini?!"

Sirzech mengeraskan wajahnya mendengar ucapan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat...

..

..

..

... ini akan sangat merepotkan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 _ **Yoooo, Haloooo reader-san. Saya adalah author baru yang hanya sekedar menyalurkan imajinasi saya melalui fic ini. Seperti yang saya tulis di atas, jangan terlalu banyak berharap pada fic ini. Ini hanyalah cerita selingan untuk memuaskan imajinasiku... tapi jika yang baca dan yang komentar memadai, mungkin saja fic ini akan benar-benar menjadi fanfic utama saya... jadi, tolong responnya yahhh.**_

 _ **Byyuu...**_


End file.
